


Do Tell

by Stephicness



Series: Droobles and Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: A thought in regards to Ravus as a vampire...





	

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to the thought of Ravus really like garlic bread as a vampire (even if it would hurt him alot), a dear anon sent me a message...  
> "I can't imagine how many times vampire ravus might bite himself when he's eating. I ate some garlic bread and bit the inside of my mouth twice already omg. I want to die."

It’s even better when you think about just how embarrassing it must be for Ravus when he has to explain the story on his why lips are so scarred. People gossip about it going ‘He must be vicious when he feeds!’ or ‘Perhaps he has a bad habit of biting his lip.’ Occasionally, they talk about more profane things too, like how it was probably Ardyn that left them there (and boy, does that butthead wish he did). So Ardyn, knowing full-well that his little fledgling has an unhealthy human attachment to garlic bread still, just looks at Ravus with the biggest mug-ass smirk and goes “Yes, Ravus. Why don’t you tell us why you have those scars?”

Ravus glares at Ardyn before he looks back at the others. “…I sometimes just can’t handle my cravings.”

He leaves it at that, Ardyn (snidely and reluctantly) follows Ravus’s suit and tells them stories about how violent Ravus can get around his prey -- a vicious carnivore with the thirst for human blood like no other. He proceeds to tell the others quite a few erotic details that the fledgling clearly knew were lies, but there was hardly any stopping Ardyn once the man heard the sound of his own voice. So as Ardyn was distracted, Ravus quickly leaves because, what do you know? The craving for garlic bread came back again.


End file.
